


Loneliness Without You

by Destielixer



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack's defeat of Pitch, he returns to being a guardian back at HQ yet he cannot forget the Nightmare King. After a gathering, he finds himself seeking out the banished spirit's company and things get heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. This work is purely fanmade for all of the fans :)

It had been another day of work back at the guardian’s head headquarters. Tooth had dropped by along with Sandy and Bunnymund, telling of their latest developments as each of them gained back their believers. Of course the only time for Jack Frost to show himself again would be during winter and that wasn’t even until another four or so months.

He sat out on the sidelines, watching as the rest of them were all buzzing in excitement, a slight yearning for appreciation and love burned in his heart. As he watched them telling tales of their believers, Jack found himself thinking about a certain spirit that had been banished not too long ago. Pitch Black, the one who had offered him company, a home, someone he could be with.

Oh yes, Jack had so wanted that, wanted to be with Pitch, the other had understood him and had wanted to help him, Jack had nearly thought that he’d seen betrayal and hurt in Pitch’s eyes when he had fought with him and aided North in banishing him back to his lair.

“Don’t worry Jack, come winter I’m sure they’ll all remember you and believe in you,” Tooth said as she approached him, breaking his reverie now. Jack knew that she was just trying to be nice as was her usual but he just didn’t want to hear it today. He couldn’t stand her always telling him the day will come when his believers will find him and he would not feel alone anymore.

“Sorry Tooth, but that could be days into the future…You don’t know how that feels like…an empty feeling in your heart, loneliness following your every waking step…” Jack said, as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder, taking off into the night sky, headed away from the place. His heart heavy and longing for company as the wind carried him away, blowing cold against his skin.  

For some reason Jack found himself standing outside the lair of the Nightmare King once again. He didn’t understand why the hell he would come here in the first place. He certainly did not like the other spirit, or so he’d like to think, he took no comfort in his dark ways either and yet, there he was, leaning on his staff for a moment before walking into the lair. Darkness enveloped him, everything was silent in the lair and the cages that hung from the ceiling were all empty now.

He’d helped the little tooth fairies to escape back then and in doing so helped Tooth to restore her powers back to normal, allowing people began to believe in her again when she left coins under their pillows after retrieving their tooth. Yet, no one knew he even existed, maybe a handful did but as time wore on they all forgot.

After that the Guardians had won, sealing the Nightmare King away from the world, making his powers useless. Jack had felt so alone after that with Pitch sealed away. He just wasn’t going to fit into the group no matter what they told him, he had come to that conclusion quite long ago in the depth of his loneliness. Jack had felt guilt over what he had done to Pitch, helping the Guardians to destroy him when indeed all the other was ever looking for was companionship.

The comforting words of Tooth and the rest had become to sickly sweet for him to hear any longer, he couldn’t stand it. What did they even know? That had been the turning factor for him, making him run away from them just for now as he stood here in the darkness of the lair. Waiting.  

What did he even hope to achieve by coming here? _‘We don’t have to be alone Jack, I believe in you.’_ Pitch’s words to him back in the arctic. Was that why he’d come here? Because he thought that Pitch Black would care now? _‘We could be together me and you. After all what suits each other better than cold and dark? What can be better than Jack Frost and Pitch Black?’_

Jack remembered looking up at the beautiful formation of black ice that they had formed together, rising high into the mist that covered the arctic. Pitch’s dark sand fused together with his ice, their work of art. It had felt so right looking at it and along with that came a feeling of happiness, of fondness, of love even as they swelled inside him.

As Jack crossed the bridge, headed deeper into the recesses of the lair, he thought he saw the shadows moving, swirling around him. “Pitch? Are you there?” he called, his hand tightening on the staff, just in case it might be a stray Nightmare.

There was no reply as he looked around the large empty lair, but the shadows around him faded, leaving him all alone again. Jack continued walking feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He turned seeing the glimpse of a shadow just as it faded, he knew that shape anywhere. It was him.

“Pitch this isn’t funny. Show yourself!” Jack growled.

There was a deep throaty laugh that resounded around the lair before the shadows morphed together, solidifying and the Nightmare King stood before him. Tall, dark, those molten gold eyes staring at him, studying him, Jack felt a tight constrain in his chest at the sight of the other spirit, he’d never get used to the older spirit’s dark charms.

“My, my, little Jack Frost. Welcome. Why do you come to my lair? I have nothing to offer you,” Pitch sneered at the sight of the white haired spirit. He hadn’t forgotten Jack’s rejection to him and certainly not how he had betrayed him and helped his arch nemesis to defeat him. Yet, he couldn’t find it in his dark heart to chase the boy away.

“I…thought maybe I might visit you…” Jack lied, he hadn’t really expected the Nightmare King to appear.

Pitch cocked his head, “That’s a lie,” he growled, grasping the frost spirit by his chin, he brought the younger’s face close to him, “Why are you here? Did North send you to check on me?” he sneered, “You can tell him I’m still fine. I don’t care if people don’t believe in me. I’d rather be alone!”

“P-Pitch no,” Jack murmured the firm grip on his chin starting to hurt just a bit, “I came here of my own accord…” Jack said seeing Pitch’s eyes widen in surprise before the Nightmare King set him back down, a look of distrust still shadowing his features. “It’s the truth Pitch. I came here because I was feeling…alone…and I thought I could find…someone who…could understand me,” Jack said, leaning against his staff now as he came to terms with his desire of coming here. 

Pitch watched the younger spirit, dejectedly staring at his feet. Jack Frost had come to look for him, he had come in search of him for companionship. What he had so yearned for back then, but Jack rejected him. “You come to me to find companionship…when you were the one who rejected me in the first place,” he said, clapping his hands slowly, mockingly, “Splendid Jack, well the offer stands void. I don’t need your company,” he said with a little smirk.

Jack looked up to the older spirit, narrowing his eyes as he floated himself up so that he was on the same eye level as Pitch, so the spirit wanted to play hard to get now, “What? Are you sore from my rejection last time Pitch? It’s not that I like you more now or anything, I just thought maybe I’d find some fun here with you…”

Pitch laughed once more, deep and throaty as he sent his shadows to curl around Jack’s feet, holding the other down to the floor so that he was shorter than him once more. “Clearly you have a darker meaning to fun than I knew about. But you’re not here because of that are you? No. You’re here because you couldn’t stand North and the rest of them. Their sweet hospitality to you, their encouragement to you and your believers, poor little Jack Frost couldn’t take it anymore so he comes over to Black-daddy’s dark lair, hoping that what? I’m going to welcome you with open arms?” he mocked, seeing the deep snow blue eyes flash with anger and hurt.

“If you don’t want me here, chase me out Pitch,” Jack taunted raising his chin defiantly as the wispy tendrils of shadows that formed into hands, curled onto his ankles kept him rooted. Jack smirked knowing he’d hit the nail right on the head, Pitch leaned in close, molten eyes staring into his Jack gulped, slightly intimidated by the Nightmare King’s closeness to him.

“How do you expect me to welcome you when you’ve already rejected and betrayed me once?” he growled, moving so his lips were by Jack’s ear now, “Yet I cannot seem to chase you out because I want to keep you here with me, how fickle and selfish I am isn’t it jack? Isn’t it?” he whispered, pulling back now as he rested his forehead against the frost spirit’s cool one.

“P-Pitch…” Jack whispered, his previous playfulness gone now, mesmerized by those molten gold eyes, he felt a flutter in his chest, as he leaned in closer, his breath mingling with the older spirit’s. Then he nearly fell flat on his face when Pitch pulled back suddenly, the wisps of shadow that were holding onto his ankles, letting him go now as Pitch walked past him into the recesses of his lair.

“Wait!” he heard Jack calling after him, feeling the light cold breeze as the other took to flying after him. Pitch couldn’t believe that he had let those emotions get a hold of him. Love. He sneered at the word. He hadn’t ever let it affect him, never. In fact, those human emotions were so lost to him and it scared him that they were returning now, in great surges and all because of one little frost spirit. “Pitch…wait…” he heard Jack calling after him again, as he travelled on a cloud of shadows.

The Nightmare King soon found himself restricted, looking back he found Jack’s staff hooked to his arm, forcing him to stop, he could phase away if he wanted to but he didn’t. Jack came up to him, “Pitch…look I’m sorry if I hurt you alright? I felt so guilty at banishing you away. It hurt me too alright? You don’t know about that, so I’m telling you now. I wished sometimes I had a way to help you out back then without having to hurt you but I had no choice!” Jack sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

“North gave me no choice…When you were gone though…I realized that…that I wanted you back. I mean you understood me more than anything else you knew what I wanted and I missed that. The other’s didn’t understand me at all, they were caring and kind, yes, but they didn’t know how I felt. They had tons of believers while I had…so little…” Jack’s shoulders were shuddering now as he began to break down into sobs. He couldn’t help it.

Pitch found himself drawing the younger spirit to him, cradling his head close. Jack clung to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist now. Rather awkwardly, Pitch dared to let his hand gently stroke Jack’s head, his fingers ghosting over the snowy white strands. He didn’t know what to do so he just let the boy cry. It was awhile before Jack finally looked up at him. Glistening blue eyes meeting his as the younger spirit swiped at his tears.

“Come…” Pitch said, holding out his hand now as he opened a dark shadowy portal before them, “I’ll let you stay here for awhile. Just awhile, then you have to go back.”

Jack followed, slipping his hand into Pitch’s, squeezing it almost deliberately as he held onto his staff, he entered the portal with the elder spirit only to emerge in a dark cavernous room, lit by a single roaring fireplace that did not do much to brighten much of the room. The furnishings, Jack realized were all in the exact same colour of the cloak that Pitch was wearing. Black. Black leather reclining couches, black glass tables, black sheets that covered his bed.

He lowered himself to the couch, right before the fire. “I didn’t expect that you’d…have a room in here,” he said, setting his staff to the side.

“Not just one. I have many. All empty though. No one ever stays here…no one but me,” Pitch said filling up two glasses of wine, handing one to Jack.

Jack accepted the cup, his fingers almost deliberately touching Pitch’s as he looked to the older spirit’s molten gold eyes, almost as if challenging him, asking him for something more intimate. Pitch took a seat on the couch, leaving just sufficient space between them that he won’t be tempted. He had to say this was the longest he had held out on a person’s charms.

“The wine is black…” Jack mused as he held the glass to the fire, the colour showing through.

“It’s almost black. A very, very deep red. Cahors 1578, my favourite,” Pitch murmured as they sat there in silence. Drinking. In the firelight, the shadows danced upon Jack’s skin, flickering as though enticing him to draw nearer. The smell of fresh snow emanated from the young spirit and Pitch was tempted to lean in once more to the other. What surprised him was when Jack caught him looking, the younger spirit actually closed the gap between them, pressing up to him.

Jack pressed himself to Pitch’s body, sighing at the contact. He didn’t know what in the world was getting into him, but just seeing the other, just being here, this close and alone. Jack, set his glass down on the table, taking Pitch’s from him as well, the older spirit’s lips twisting in a confused frown. With boldness, Jack reached a hand to Pitch’s face, holding it to the elder’s cheek. He didn’t shrink away, the frost didn’t affect him, in fact Pitch leaned into his hand, those sad molten gold eyes staring back at him. Keeping their gaze locked, Jack shifted himself, kneeling up towards Pitch. With his hands gently holding the other spirit, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Pitch’s slightly parted ones. Softly kissing the elder spirit. Jack let his hands drop around Pitch’s shoulders as the other gave in to the kiss, tongue lashing back fiercely as his body tuned to face Jack fully, hands grasping the younger around the waist and sitting him down on his lap.

Jack shuddered at the feel of Pitch’s erection pressing up into him. He never knew he would turn the other on this much, his frosty kisses trailed down Pitch’s neck, the other’s hands raking over his body and twining in his hair, pulling him closer as his lips traveled further down, pulling at the glossy material of Pitch’s cloak, slowly baring his torso. Jack ground his hips into Pitch’s feeling the elder bucking up into him. Neck exposed as his head fell back in a soft moan that escaped from his lips.

Pitch didn’t think, he’d stopped all intelligent thought the moment Jack had kissed him. He could only feel now as Jack’s cool lips pressed to his skin, warm tongue laving his nipples as he boy’s hand went to cup his bulge. Massaging it through the thin material of the cloak, lovingly stroking it like he adored it, Pitch moaned again feeling himself grow harder, he parted his legs now, sliding down the couch as Jack’s kisses trailed lower down his belly, licking and sucking at his navel before going further down south.

Pitch’s fingers tightened in snowy white hair, his breath coming in fast little pants as Jack nuzzled against his erection, kissing it through the thin material before he slipped it off, discarding the robe onto the floor. Jack’s hands, small as they were palmed his length, making Pitch’s eyes fall shut, his lips once more parted as he moaned this time calling Jack’s name.

Jack’s eyes lit up at the scene below him, Pitch’s leanly muscled body, long and spread out beneath him on the couch for him to feast on. Yes, he liked the thought of that. Feasting off of Pitch Black, a wicked little idea forming in his mind now as he pulled back, grabbing his staff from where he had left it.

“Jack? What are you doing?” Pitch asked seeing the younger spirit pull back now going to take his staff.

“You’ll see,” Jack whispered in a sing-song voice as his pushed Pitch back down, so the elder lay back against the couch once more.

Pitch’s erection twitched in anticipation as the other stood over him, the staff going to his navel as he felt the coolness of ice settle in his navel, his hips lifting at the sensation, thrusting into the air. His breath came fast, as he tried stifle a moan that tore through his throat. The ice was so cold against his skin, he wanted to beg Jack to take it off. “J-Jack…p-please” he whispered, his chest heaving. The younger smirked and held out a finger to him.

“If the ice falls, I’m going to leave you alone, Pitch,” Jack said with a grin, setting his staff back down now as he slowly pulled his clothes off, the blue top followed by the khaki pants. Pitch, took smaller breaths now trying to calm himself as he raked his eyes over Jack’s body. Thin, much skinner than him, lightly muscled and…Pitch’s eyes settled between the other’s legs, well endowed.

Jack smirked seeing Pitch watching him, eyes near feral and hungry with need. He slinked back over to the couch, leaning up to kiss Pitch hard on the lips, letting their tongues dance together once more, wet muscle sliding against wet muscles before he pulled away, lips swollen, his attention trailing back down. The ice was melting slowly, in Pitch’s navel, he felt a shudder course through the older spirit before he bent again between Pitches legs, palming the other’s cock as before, trailing kisses over his length, he watched as Pitch struggled hard against the urge to buck his hips, he was trying so hard, Jack decided to reward him.

Pitch let his fingers grasp onto Jack’s snow white hair once more, head thrown back as he moaned once more, Jack had taken him into his mouth. The boy’s wet tongue, making him slick as his hand stroked him up and down, the motion building up now as Jack went to fondle his balls, sucking hard on them and making his hips thrust up in wonderful release the ice now a small little thing, trailing down his navel.

Jack smirked, his hand still stroking Pitch’s slick cock now as he leant to lick up the water, sucking at Pitch’s skin till there was not a drop left.

“Mmm, Jack…Please…let me take you,” Pitch whispered, pulling Jack up gently making the other look to him, he wanted so bad to make Jack his, to make Jack and him one and it seemed Jack did too for the younger now, pulled back slowly laying back down on the couch as he offered himself to Pitch.

Jack’s heart was beating like a drum in his chest, watching as Pitch advanced, then hovered over him. Jack felt a blush of red feather his cheeks as Pitch’s deep molten gold eyes started at him, the elder’s hand going to take his erection, pumping his length as he watched, Pitch licked his fingers, coating them with saliva before he brought them to Jack’s ass. He immediately tensed as he felt Pitch’s fingers pressing at his entrance, breath shaky as he closed his eyes, afraid.

“Relax Jack, trust me, I will not hurt you,” Pitch’s voice whispered in his ear as he felt slick fingers rubbing circles around his entrance, one slipping in followed by the other, he felt a sharp pain for a moment and he gripped tight to Pitch’s bicep, feeling Pitch nuzzle his neck gently, lips kissing his pulse, sucking on his skin gently, making his mark, slowly he relaxed and he felt Pitch’s fingers inside him, stroking him gently, circling around. It made him hot to think Pitch would soon be inside him, making him cry, making him cum. He grew wet at the thought, his erection dripping pearly liquid onto his stomach.

Pitch scissor his fingers with Jack, stretching him open for what was to come, the young spirit beneath him was so willing and so open to him, giving him all his soul. When Pitch finally pulled out his fingers he saw Jack’s face fall from the pleasure, his blue eyes fluttering open looking to him asking him why he had withdrawn and Pitch smiled, a genuine loving smile as he stroked Jack’s cheek. His lover…he would like to think that. Pitch  parted Jack’s legs, now coating himself in spittle before he pushed into Jack’s tight ring of muscle.

“Gods…” he cursed, the ring of muscle squeezing on his head loosening to let him further in before squeezing on him again. The tight convulsions and the surprising warmth of Jack’s body made him so heady with lust he pulled Jack to him, capturing the younger’s lips to his as they shared a heated kiss, Pitch slowly pushing into Jack until he was fully sheathed. He was rather amazed that he could fit the teenaged spirit at all and so snugly. They were made for each other, made to be like this together, Pitch thought. Slowly he began to thrust his hips into Jack, pulling back from the tightness only to thrust back inside, sinfully slowly until Jack finally opened his mouth.

“Pitch, I want you to take me…faster…” he whispered watching the older spirit pull him closer, wrapping his legs around his waist now, Jack buried his head in the crook of Pitch’s neck as the other’s hands clung to his back, pressing him close. He could hear Pitch’s groaning and moaning in his ear, soft little pants from himself as his erection was rubbed between their bodies, the friction causing him more pleasure. Jack felt Pitch’s thrusting become more violent, more desperate now as the sickly sexy noise of skin slapping on skin filled the dark little lair, their bodies joining together as one in this moment of ultimate intimacy.

“Oh yes…Jack, yes, clench around me like that,” Pitch growled nibbling on Jack’s ear, thrusting into the other’s prostate now as he felt Jack’s body tense now, the younger holding onto him so tighly as he felt warmth spurting between their bodies, Jack’s cum coating their torsos. He rode himself to completion now as Jack moaned in his ear, trembling lips pressing to his skin as he came in a violent release, hot seed spilling into Jack’s body, claiming him. Jack was his now. He didn’t care if Jack worked for the guardians or not. But this boy, this one frost spirit was his.

“I love you Pitch Black, I love you and I believe in you,’ Jack whispered as Pitch pulled out of his body, he clung tight to the other. “I’m not afraid of you and…I’ll never leave you.”

Pitch’s eyes widened at that, “What are you saying?” he asked, seeing the younger spirit’s eyes sparkle.

“I’ll still be a guardian but I’ll stay here with you,” Jack answered, smiling. He knew of just the way to get old North to approve of that.

“You’ll stay here with me…forever Jack?” Pitch asked, leaning his forehead to Jack’s once more.

Jack laughed, pressing his lips to Pitch’s, “Yes. Forever.”

Pitch grinned again, happiness swelling in him as he captured Jack’s lips, kissing him hard, panting again as he pulled away now, “I knew it Jack Frost, I knew you were just pretending that you didn’t love me.”

“Who said I was pretending hmm?” Jack asked, scrunching his eyebrows up in mock anger.

“You were. I know it. I know you Jack and I love you,” Pitch said again, seeing Jack giggle again at those words.

“If you say that once more Pitch I’m going to make you make love to me again,” Jack threatened, smirking, his hands tangled in Pitch’s dark hair, already pulling the other closer to him.  

“I love you Jack Frost.”


End file.
